10 Lucky Kids From District 12
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: Summary inside! PLEASE READ! And reviews are encouraged! Basically it's the 100th anniversary & they have 5 boys and 5 girls, totalling ten tributes, in the hunger games. Better summary inside! PLEASE READ, BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, So I'm sorry Strier101, but I didn't bring my notebook home so I had to do this from memory! **

**Hope you all like this! **

**Summary: You know all the tributes from the First Hunger Games in the first book? And Finnick and Annie too from the second? Well, in here, they're all friends. Peeta is still unknown to Katniss. SO! This is the 100th anniversary; the Fourth Quarter Quarrel. A special occasion is coming for the districts: Five boys and five girls from each district, totaling 120 tributes. What if Katniss and all her friends are chosen?**

**I hope you like this a lot! This is all in Katniss's POV**

**Most characters are based off my friends and I changed the last names to those of my friends. So, you'll find Gale DeTienne and Cato Halter, Katniss Hohl and Primrose Jilek Hohl. So yeah…**

**Please review I've worked hard on writing this!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

* * *

I walked quietly around the tree, hoping to catch Clove by surprise while she reads her book at the base of a stump. Checking the perimeter for anyone to spoil my plan, I take a step forward, only to make a mistake and step on a stick, signalizing my presence.

"I know you're there…" Clove says to me, although she doesn't even take a glance to see who it was. It wouldn't matter anyways; I jumped behind a tree.

I was still planning on scaring her to death. If I knew Clove well enough, which I do, she is terrified by jump scenes.

So, I looked around to see my resources. There was a large log in front of me and a bush of nightlock berries at my side. _Just don't eat them, Katniss_ I told myself. Inspecting the berries and the log, I formed a plan.

I took the berries and squashed them in my hand. I'll wash it later. I rubbed them on my forehead and temple, imitating a wound, and on the tip of the log. I make a clucking sound with the log and collapse to the ground. I heard Clove's feet move at the sound. She was curious. I closed my eyes to look knocked out. Although I couldn't see her, I could tell where she was with my other senses. I called it a gift. So I could hear her close her book and stand up. Her feet rustled the leaves and I could feel the dirt particles rub upon my face. Her feet stopped moving.

"Oh my god, Katniss!" she said and she rushed to my side. She shook me and even slapped me to make sure I wasn't faking. Thank the lord, I was able to take her extremely hard slap and not give myself away while she did it. She reached over me and checked the log. She put it down next to her and then checked my forehead. She wiped the "blood" off my forehead and stopped.

"Wait a minute…these are berries!" she exclaimed. She didn't realize this, but I was about to attack. Her ankles were bare so it was a perfect spot to grab. Without opening my eyes to its full potential, I gripped her ankle. She shrieked and jerked backwards, my grip causing her to fall. I started to crack up.

"Oh my god, Katniss! That was not funny!" she protested, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes it was! Did you see your own face it was like," I mimicked her terrified face. She hit me on the arm. I rubbed it gently. It probably already had a bruise. I got up and wiped the berries off my head. I took a glance at Clove and she was inspecting her hand.

"Don't eat them." I said. I walked to the creek and washed my hand. She looked at me confused and followed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Nightlock."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I knew like everything about plants and surviving. She was all brutal force and was really pretty. She had guys falling at her feet.

"Let's get back to the house." She said. I nodded and dried my now clean hand on my pants. She ran and got her book and we walked back to the house.

The breeze began to pick up and the day was finally starting to end. The leave fell gracefully around us, autumn.

We got to the houses and I sat on my steps while Clove put her book away in her house, across the way. We sat, picking at the grass in boredom when clumping footsteps bound around the corner. It was Rue. Her face was covered in sweat and she was panting hard. Her facial expression was one I had never seen on her before: pure horror.

"Katniss! Clove! Come with me! Cato has been caught poaching!" We got up as quickly as we can. As much as Rue can really annoy us, she was a great friend and we were always the first she came to in emergencies.

Cato was Elida's closest friends and has been contributing to keep the town from starving by hunting in the restricted area. Gale and I used to but when new Peacekeepers came, we stopped. Cato, on the other hand, was persistent.

When we got to town square, the first thing I saw was a large crowd huddled around the stage area that held Cato being held by the collar by a Peacekeeper with a large deer at his feet. _Oh Cato…what have you gotten into?_

I looked for his father, the mayor, and his sister, Madge. Cato always had special treatment being the son of the Mayor. He had been caught many times, not poaching, but other disrespectful activities, and had been easily let off. This would be different.

The Peacekeeper was waiting for the Mayor and as I watched, I head two familiar voices. Gale and Thresh were talking amongst themselves and commenting on Cato.

"Guys, over here!" Rue called. They looked away from each other and came over. Gale looked at me funny.

"Well, hello…Katniss…" He offered a hug. I sighed and hugged him back.

Gale has been working in the mines for a couple weeks so I haven't seen him in a while. I'm surprised that he was even here, since the fact that shifts weren't over yet.

Suddenly the Peacekeeper tapped the microphone. I looked for the mayor. Still not there. He was starting without him.

"This little girl!" I almost laughed out laud. Cato squawked at him.

"I am a boy! Idiot…" Cato brushed his hair out of his face.

"Terribly sorry…though you should stop acting like one and cut your hair too…" Whoa… I thought I'd never live to see the day where a Peacekeeper would insult Cato. Lucky day I guess.

"Well, He has committed the crime of poaching in restricted areas and shall receive forty lashes!" The doors burst open. The Mayor and Madge came rushing out.

"How dare you start without me! I should reelect the head Peacekeeper because of you… Cato can't get punished. What if he is chosen for the Games? As much as I dread that thought, I also must think of what happens if he does!" The Peacekeeper nodded and let go of Cato, who then leapt off the stage and bounded toward us.

"You scared me to death!" Rue yelled at him. Cato lowered his head and nodded.

The crowd began to clear off and we left to go home. We passed the bakery and I saw the baker's son, Peeta, watching us, watching _me_, as we walked by. I looked away and stared at the ground.

We all got home. Cato said by to Rue and the rest of us and bounded back to city hall, completely avoiding every Peacekeeper. I gave Gale another hug, which made him very happy and I said by to Thresh. They walked to their own houses.

Rue lived close to me and Clove, but was still a five minute walk. She hugged us both and wished us luck, since tomorrow was the Reaping. I dreaded to go.

"I hope we don't get called." She told us.

"Me either..." Clove said. With that, Rue left and it was just Clove and I walking home. We ate what food we had together and we talked on our steps together.

"What do you think the special theme for this year's Games are?" I asked. Clove shrugged.

"What do you think will happen if we are picked?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know…I guess we try to survive…"

* * *

**Heya! I'm sorry Strider101 again because I changed a lot. I decided not to have Peeta and Katniss know each other!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! I hope you liked the first chapter! **

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I almost wanted to stay there for the rest of the day. Thoughts swirled in my mind about possible things that might happen.

_Katniss Hohl and Gale DeTienne!_

_Katniss Hohl and Cato Halter!_

_Primrose Jilek Hohl and Thresh Kohan!_

But one pairing I dreaded the most. It made me uncomfortable.

_Katniss Hohl and Peeta Ireland!_

That boy scared me.

"Katniss! Get up!" My mother commanded and she placed a dress of hers on my bed.

"Ugh…" I threw the pillow over my head but I reluctantly got up and did as I was told.

I put the dress on and sat quietly as my mother braided my hair.

"You look beautiful…" she said and Prim nodded in agreement. Then my mother turned to Prim. "Now to make you look beautiful too!"

"While you do that…I'll be at Clove's…" My mom nodded and ran to grab Prim a dress.

I walked out the door and ran down the steps before walking to Clove's. Getting to the door, I just walk in.

District 12. You know everybody and there was no privacy. You can walk into conversations and people don't care and you can also walk into people's houses without knocking.

Clove's mom smiled at me as I walked in. "Where's Clove?" I asked.

"She's getting ready…" she replied. Her mother was feeding her four year old brother, Joseph. I smiled as he spit out his food.

"Don't like!" he shouted. His mom sighed.

"Learn too, it's what you are going to be eating for the rest of your life…" she muttered. Then Clove called.

"Mom! Can you help me?" She asked. Her mother stood up and walked towards the sound of Clove's voice. Then she turned around.

"Would you feed Joey for me?" that's what his nickname was.

"Sure…" I smiled and picked up the small spoon as Clove's mother disappeared into another room.

I scooped up the cold potatoes in the small spoon and started to feed Joseph. Thankfully, he didn't spit it out at me and I was laughing when he said "Ugly!" at Clove's entrance.

But he was dead wrong. DEAD WRONG!

Beautiful.

That was the first word that came to my mind. She wore a forest green dress, not too long, not too short. Her hair fell gracefully upon her shoulders and traveled down her back. She wore the tiniest bit of eyeliner, obviously her mom's, and she wore a pair of high heels, probably about an inch to two inches high.

High heels were hard to come by in District 12. The only person you saw with high heels was Madge and Effie during the games.

"How do I look?" she asked, hands on hips. I began to form multiple phrases in my head, all about how amazing and stunning she looked, but I couldn't figure out which to choose.

"Well, say something!" she glared as she tapped her foot with impatience. Then I found the perfect one.

"No words can describe how amazing you look…" She smiles and gives me a hug.

A bell rang. Damn. Time to go already.

"We should go…" Clove said. I nodded. I had put my name in over thirty times…no doubt I'd be picked.

We walked out of her house and we passed a huge group of children, all looking horrified. Those were the twelve year olds on their first time. My sister was in that group.

We soon got to Town Square and it was bustling with people. I could see many women hyperventilating as their children went to sign in.

"We'll be fine…" I kept mumbling to myself, though I wasn't sure I would be.

We walked into our age groups and I looked around who I was standing next to; Glimmer, Clove, Rue, and Katie, or also known as Foxface for her looks and red hair.

I breathed a sign of relief they were all my friends. I looked over to the boy's side. Gale, Thresh, Finnick, and Cato were all there, but I felt bad because Peeta was there too.

Then Effie tapped the microphone causing a loud high pitch noise to pierce out ears.

"Happy Hunger Games! And my the Odds be EVER in your favor…" she started off. "This year, we have a special treat! In celebration of the 100th anniversary, we are picking five boys and five girls from each district for tributes!" she began to clap. No one clapped with her.

"Um...Ahem…also, we will start off picking with the boys! So shall I begin?" no answer. "Okay! I will!"

She walked over to the boys' side and pulled out five slips of paper, all with names.

"First…Thresh Kohan." I could hear his mother wailing. They had lost his sister, Sarah three years earlier.

"Second…Finnick Dizon!" Both began to walk up together, while Annie began to wail.

"Cato Halter…" Madge gasped and the mayor looked away.

"Gale DeTienne." My heart stopped.

"And finally…Peeta Ireland." My god. This was shocking…

"Now for the ladies!" she squealed. I wanted to punch her in the face. She walked to the other side of the stage and pulled five out.

"Rue Jennings! Katie Fox! Clove Paoli! Katniss Hohl!" We all began to move up to stairs when Effie stopped.

"Ooh! Folks this will be interesting. Lastly, Primrose Jilek Hohl!" My heart stopped again. All were close to my heart, except for Peeta.

Effie turned to us. "Tributes, shake hands." We didn't. We each got a partner. I got Gale, Rue got Cato, Katie got Finnick, Clove got Thresh and Prim took Peeta. We didn't shake hands, but hugged each other. Prim and Peeta shook hands and were startled by our embraces. Then we all stood in a line. We held hand and raised them high.

"For District 12…" I whisper. And we disappear into City Hall.

* * *

**So…what'd you think? Please Review! And I'm sorry Strider101. Still don't have my notebook! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time…My brother has been hogging the computer for Minecraft… **

**So here's the next chapter! :)**

**Oh and by the way, I'm changing having Katie Foxface girl be in it. I am having Glimmer in it instead.**

**~B-D of A**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I pace in the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. I couldn't stop it. My friends and I were going to die!

"oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" I couldn't believe this was happening.

There was a knock at the door. I stop pacing and I look at the door. "uh come in…"

My mom walked in. I rushed into her arms. I felt hot tears running down my face as she comforted me. She ran her hands in my hair, which I had unbraided in my nervousness.

"I don't think I can do it…" I say simply. She breaks our embrace to look at me.

"I believe you can…here. Take this…" she took out a pin and began to pin it on my shirt. I gasped. It was a Mockingjay, with an arrow in its mouth. I smiled.

"Thank you…" the door burst open. A peacekeeper told my mother she had to leave and that we were leaving soon. Reluctantly she left and I was carted off into a car with Gale. The others had different cars.

I didn't speak while we were on our way to the train. Gale held my hand in his and soothed me with calming words.

At last we had made it to the train. Many reporters were trying to take pictures of us, but Gale, sensing me uncomfortable, pulled me under his coat and hid me as we hurried onto the train.

I thanked Gale and hugged him.

The rest got on. I cried on Clove's, Glimmer's, and Rue's shoulder. I let Prim cry on mine.

The guys comforted us. Well, all the guys except Peeta. He just sat watching us, worry and cry. I glared at him.

"Ugh! Don't be sad!" Effie came in. I wanted to strangle her. I got out of the dog pile I was in and left the room, flustered, and tried to find my room. At the end of the hall, I found it.

They left me alone for a while, hoping I'd calm down a bit. Boy they were wrong.

I was so angry, I was smashing the furniture. I took a vase and threw it against the wall.

And that's when they started to check on me.

Clove's, Glimmer's, Cato's, and Gale's visits were the best though.

Clove helped me release more anger by providing me more things to smash. That called me down, surprisingly. Glimmer helped laugh and made me try to see the bright side of this whole thing. I just nodded, but I really didn't see the bright side. Cato helped me take my mind off the fact we were on our way to our death. He brought in his Xbox and together, we played Skyrim and Fallout 3.

Gale was the most comforting. We sat on the bed and he held me as I cried and told him my fears about what might happened. He comforted me in every way he could.

"Promise me, that you'll try to survive…" he said. I looked up at him. I nod.

"I will, as long as you promise to keep yourself alive too…and everyone else…" he smiles.

"Of course I will…" that was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up and found myself alone. I looked at my room and I found it spotless.

"Was it a dream?" I asked.

"Sadly, no… we're still on our way to the capitol." Thresh sat in the corner of my room, with a book in his hands, trying to read.

I smile and realized, I was changed out of my original clothes. I looked at Thresh shocked.

"No I did not dress you…Clove did." I breathed a sigh of somewhat relief. I'd rather have her dress me while I was asleep than one of the guys.

"Come on, we're eating dinner."

I walked out into the dining room and I found it crowded. Clove and Glimmer saved me a spot between them. I sat down and looked at the food. It was a cooked wild turkey, with a bunch of sautéed vegetables around it. There was a sort of pasta dish that I was craving to try. The drinks were neon green, which made it kind of unappealing.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I look over to a guy at the bar. He was bearded and smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower in days.

"That's Haymitch…he's our mentor…" Glimmer says, obviously disliking him.

He moves from the bar and sits by Effie, who is also appalled by his odor too.

There is a silence while we eat.

The food was delicious though.

"I wish there was food like this back in District 12." Peeta said. No one wanted to answer.

"if you win, you get to go to the Victor's Village and you will get to eat this in District 12…" there was another silence. I was done with my food so I pushed back my chair and left.

Rue followed.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Do you think I'm okay?" I ask a little too loudly. She shook her head.

"Look, we'll get through this…" she said. I nodded, hoping that would be true.

"I hope so, Rue…I hope so…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
